<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting of the Minds by inkinmyheartandonthepage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915868">Meeting of the Minds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage'>inkinmyheartandonthepage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, INTERSHIP, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nobody believes Peter, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Petre Parker is an intern, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have a... habit of disappearing Peter and I don’t want that happening on the night,” Mr. Harrington said, giving Peter a stern look. “These people you’ll be meeting could shape your future. You want to make a good impression.”</p><p>*</p><p>Peter's decathlon team is invited to a Science and Technology Convention. Peter should be excited but Flash and his teacher are on his have forgotten about his internship with Tony Stark and are on his case about embarrassing the team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IronDad (and his Spiderson), Peter Parker and his Embarassing Field Trips, Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips, S.T.I.L.L. a707, best of the acadec team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting of the Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>Thank you so much for all the love you have given this series! I am so glad you are all still enjoying it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are all wonderful and can't thank you enough for those who leave comments and kudos! Love you all. </p><p>PROMPTS ARE STILL CLOSED :) </p><p>This prompt is from KinaSenpai on Ao3 - Peter's teachers and decathlon team keep forgetting about his Internship at SI. The team is invited to a party with important members of the science community. The teacher and Flash get in Peter's case about embarrassing the school. Until the important people there greet Peter like an old friend (they have meet at previous Stark galas)</p><p>I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Once again you should all be proud of your achievement,” Mr. Harrington said, tapping the side of the first place trophy with a bright grin. “You guys earned it.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter clapped along with the rest of his Decathlon team. It had been a tough competition, but Midtown had managed to come out on top and secure the win. </p><p> </p><p>As the clapping died down, Mr. Harrington cleared his throat. “Not only did you guys bring home the first place trophy, but you also received an invitation.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked to Ned as whispers broke out among the group. Ned shrugged in return, looking as confused as Peter felt.</p><p> </p><p>“An invitation to what?” Betty asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You have all been invited to the annual Science and Technology Convention,” Mr. Harrington beamed. “As I’m sure you all know, this convention happens once a year where the greatest scientists and engineers come together to discuss what they’ve been working on.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter sat up straighter in his seat, excitement brewing under his skin. Of course he knew about the convention but had never dreamed that he would be able to attend. The event was invitation only.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude,” Ned said with awe. “We got invited to the science event of the year!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Peter whispered back, practically vibrating in his seat. This was a huge deal. He couldn’t wait to tell Tony about it. In fact, Peter was sure that Tony would be there. Maybe even Doctor Banner.</p><p> </p><p>“Each of you take a permission slip and bring it back signed by Friday,” Mr. Harrington handed a stack of slips to Flash who took one and then handed the stack to the next person.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone has a slip, they break for the day and everyone hurries out of the library and towards the school exit.</p><p> </p><p>Peter was discussing the news with Ned when suddenly a tingle runs down his spine and he is shoulder checked, slamming into the row of lockers. His shoulder smarts as he collides with the lockers and turns to look at Flash.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Flash?” Peter huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Just warning you what will happen, Penis Parker, if you embarrass us on the trip,” Flash sneers.</p><p> </p><p>Peter rolls his eyes and straightens. “Go away, Flash.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooo feeling feisty are you, Penis?” Flash smirks. “Don’t know why when everyone knows what a loser you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it Flash,” Ned sighs. “You’re just bitter that you're still an alternate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, tubs,” Flash glares. “Everyone knows Peter should be the alternate since he misses so many practices. You’re an embarrassment to the team and should even be allowed to come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Flash,” Peter snaps, anger swirling through him. “Leave us alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, Penis,” Flash huffs. “I’m going to remind Mr. Harrington of all the practices you missed and make sure you aren’t allowed to come.” He smirks at Peter before strutting away.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Peter asks, looking to Ned.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Ned nods. “Don’t listen to him. He’s such a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter nods and throws an arm around Ned’s shoulders. “So, are you going to wear a hat?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Ned said thoughtfully as they started walking towards the exit once more. “I’ll need all the confidence I can get.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Peter,” Mr. Harrington said, taking the signed slip of paper at the end of the next Decathlon meeting. “Before you go, I wanted to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter pauses mid-turn. He adjusts his stances, catching Ned’s eye and gesturing for him to go on without him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Peter asks.</p><p> </p><p>“The Science and Technology Convention is a huge deal. One that this school has only ever been invited to twice before,” Mr. Harrington said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Peter blinked. He had no idea that this was the third time the school had been invited and wondered just how much the Decathlon team had impressed those who organized the event.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a very important night, Peter and I need everyone to be on their best behavior and being the best representatives of the school,” Mr. Harrington said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Peter nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a... habit of disappearing Peter and I don’t want that happening on the night,” Mr. Harrington said, giving Peter a stern look. “These people you’ll be meeting could shape your future. You want to make a good impression.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter brows furrowed together. Peter was pretty sure that his future was all set if Tony got his way. His mentor had already put in a good word for Peter at MIT (much to his embarrassment) and had casually dropped that Peter would have a job at SI when he graduated. (Tony had also said something about inheriting the company but Peter was <em>sure </em>he had misheard the man. No way would Tony Stark give Peter his company. Right?)</p><p> </p><p>“I would hate for you to lose an opportunity like this Peter,” Mr. Harrington continued. “And I would hate to see you banned from future trips.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded, his mouth filling with something sour at the threat.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I’m glad you understand,” Me. Harrington smiled and patted Peter on the back. “Now, off you go. See you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter said goodbye and quickly left the room, his shoulder hunching over. He didn’t think it was fair that he got a warning and no one else did. He wasn’t going to embarrass the school. He had an Internship with Tony Stark! Something that Mr. Harrington seemed to have forgotten. His heart sunk in his chest. Or maybe they hadn’t believed him at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Remember,” Mr. Harrington said, looking over each student as they stood in the lobby of the Convention. “Each of you are representing the school so I expect you to be on your best behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter pursed his lips as Mr. Harrington looked directly at him. His already nervous mood darkened when Flash turned around to give him a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Does everyone have their tickets?” Mr. Harrington asked.</p><p> </p><p>From the pocket of his fancy new jacket (and he had his suspicions that Mr. Stark was behind the jacket even though May claimed she had just found in the back of the closet) and pulled out his invitation. Everyone else (who were all dressed in their best clothes, Ned even wearing a hat that complimented his outfit) did the same, the nervous excitement tinging the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, let’s go in,” Mr. Harrington said, and he led the students towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>A well-dressed man took Peter’s ticket and told him to enjoy himself before letting him enter the main room of the convention. Loud chatter filled the air as men and women filled the room. Along the side of the room was a buffet set up. Small tables were scattered around the room that some people lingered around, deep in conversations. Waiter’s floated about the roof with drink trays, offering glasses of champagne to the older guests.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the team shuffled into the room, looking about with awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome!” A joyful voice made the group turn. “You must be Midtown’s decathlon team. My name is Ralph Temell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for having us,” Mr. Harrington said, shaking Ralph’s hand. “We are so honored to be invited.”</p><p> </p><p>Ralph smiled at them all. “We were most impressed by your win. You are all truly talented. We are always excited to see what the next generation will discover.” His gaze ran over them, skimming over Peter before abruptly coming back to him. “Peter! There you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mr. Temell,” Peter said, shifting as everyone turned to stare at him. Even Ned was gazing at him with awe. “It’s nice to see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was pleased to hear it was your Decathlon team that won,” Ralph beamed. “It’s a crime that Stark keep you all to himself.” </p><p> </p><p>“As if I’d let go of my favorite intern,” Tony’s smooth voice interrupted. He smirked easily as everyone turned to stare at him. He was dressed in a very expensive looking suit and his arm came to wrap around Peter’s shoulder’s. “Hey, Pete. You finally made it. Now the party can get started.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter grinned, whole body finally relaxing in his mentor presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes,” Temell huffed teasingly. “We all know you have the best intern, Stark.”</p><p><br/>“Intern,” Mr. Harrington repeated, looking shocked. As Tony’s sharp gaze landed on him, he quickly continued. “Yes, of course. We are all so proud of Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>Ned snorted. “Flash looks really proud.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter had to hold back his sniggers as he caught Flash’s expression. He looked as if he had swallowed a fish, mouth dropped open with a dumb, shocked look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Pepper Potts?” MJ spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>Peter and Tony both turned to see Pepper further in the room, chatting with a group of people.</p><p><br/>“Yes, it is,” Tony answered, turning back to MJ.</p><p><br/>“Great, I have some questions for her about being a female in male dominated field,” MJ said. “Excuse me.” And she pushed her way through the group to head in Pepper’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s MJ, right?” Tony asked Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Peter nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“and is it normal to feel terrified in her presence?” Tony asked Peter with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded. “MJ will rule us all one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, good to know,” Tony nodded, squeezing Peter’s shoulder. “Come on, I want to show my intern off. You will never believe who Osborn brought as <em>his</em> intern.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, go. Everyone, please come mingle,” Temell clapped his hands. “Come, I will introduce you to everyone! And Stark! Don’t keep Peter to yourself all night! We want to hear about his ideas from last time!”</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned as Tony steered him and Ned away from the group. No one at school would be able to doubt that he knew Tony Stark, and never again would the teachers forget that he had one of the best internship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading :)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30985217">Everyone knows Peter Parker</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebone/pseuds/Ebone">Ebone</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>